Bienvenue à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Poudlard!
by DarkPotter's
Summary: Et si Poudlard n'était pas une école? Et si la magie n'avait jamais existé? Et si ses occupants étaient complètement givrés?


Salut à tous!

Voilà un gros gros délire de ma part! Premier One shot humoristique pour moi, donc soyez indulgent lol! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Les persos appartiennent tous à...*roulements de tambours* JKR

Mon cerveau (et ses idées) appartient à...*roulements de tambours* moi. (+_+)

(Oui, j'ai mangé un clown aujourd'hui, peut-être pas très frais, mais bon...)

Bonne lecture! :p

* * *

- J'pète les plombs, putain j'pète les plombs, j'pète les plombs, putain j'pète les plombs, j'ai tout perdu, ma femme, mon gosse et mon job. Alors j'ai plus rien à perdre…

- Monsieur Dumbledore, prenez vos cachés, dit l'infirmière de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Poudlard avec une moue exaspérée.

Dans un autre coin du beau parc grillagé se trouvaient Hermione et Harry.

- Et voilà! Je t'avais bien dit qu'il allait péter les plombs à côté de Rogue, soupira la jeune femme aux cheveux tellement ébouriffés qu'on aurait pu dire qu'elle essayait de concurrencer les coupes afro des années disco.

Ledit Rogue s'éloigna en catimini du lieu de crime, la tête basse. Personne n'arrivait à le supporter longtemps avant d'avoir envie de se pendre tout en s'ouvrant les veines pour être certain de ne plus avoir à supporter sa mauvaise humeur. Comme il ne regardait devant lui, sa tête rentra dans quelque chose de moue.

- Bonjour, Severus, comment ça va aujourd'hui? demanda l'homme à la boule à zéro et aux yeux presque rouges.

- Toujours des envies de suicide en voyant ce soleil… se contenta de répondre le malade avant de continuer sa route.

- Oh, bonjour docteur Voldy! s'extasia une des aide-soignates qui était en train d'essuyer la bouche de Ron Weasley qui avait englouti deux éclairs en même temps.

- Je vois que monsieur Rogue est toujours en pleine crise de dépression. J'espère que les infirmières ont bien augmenté sa dose d'antidépresseurs comme je l'avais demandé?

- Je crois bien docteur.

- C'est parfait. Continuez comme ça.

- Au revoir docteur. Ronny, dit au revoir au docteur!

- Bonjour! s'exclama Ron en crachant une partie de nourriture sur lui et le visage de l'aide-soigante qui grogna.

- Mouis, c'était presque ça. C'est bien Ronny.

Dans un autre coin se trouvait l'homme le plus heureux de Poudlard: Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier était hospitalisé pour addiction au sexe, mais bizarrement, le personnel de Poudlard le laissait courtiser toutes les filles de l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, ce jour ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Draco était allongé dans l'herbe, entouré par une ribambelle de jeunes filles toutes aussi dingues les une que les autres. Au moindre geste du jeune homme, un « aaaahhh » s'échappait de leur bouche. Draco passait une main dans ses cheveux, « oooohhh », il ouvrait un bouton de chemise avec nonchalance, « aaaaaahh ».

Harry regardait cela avec autant d'envie que ces nymphes givrées.

- Harry, arrête! Tu es en train de baver!

- Mais c'est pas ma faute! C'est les médicaments qui me font cet effet!

- Et c'est pareil pour la tour Eiffel dans ton pantalon?

- Bah oui, figure-toi!

- Bon je vais aller voir Hagrid. Lui au moins, il ne me ment pas.

La jeune fille, digne descendante des Jackson Five, alla donc de l'autre côté du parc pour voir son ami Hagrid. Ce dernier était interné pour schizophrénie avec délire hallucinatoire. Mais Hermione l'aimait bien car il n'était pas méchant malgré ce terrifiant diagnostic. La jeune femme connaissait les maladies mentales dans les moindres détails car le personnel lui avaient permis de s'occuper en allant à la bibliothèque de l'établissement qui était rempli de livres sur les pathologies mentales. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt étrange qu'on la laisse faire cela alors qu'elle était hospitalisée ici pour syndrome de burn out à cause de surmenage au travail.

- Bonjour mon nounours! dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

- Oh Mimi! Comment ça va?

- Bien bien et toi?

- Tu le croiras jamais…ce papillon que tu vois là essaye d'entrer en contact avec moi.

Sceptique, Hermione s'approcha de la petite bête ailée et celle-ci s'envola bien vite.

- Oh non, Mimi! Tu l'as intimidé!

Hagrid se mit donc en quête de l'attraper et Hermione s'en alla en soupirant. Harry n'avait finalement pas l'air plus cinglé qu'Hagrid. Elle revint donc se rasseoir à côté de lui.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais, murmura-t-il d'un air triomphant.

- Oh c'est bon, ferme-la.

Ils restèrent donc assis dans l'herbe sans rien dire pendant un bon quart d'heure, regardant Drago humecter un de ses doigts dans le gosier d'une des nymphettes habillées en robe bleue d'hôpital.

- Eurk! C'est dégoûtant! s'insurgea Hermione.

- C'est excitant…dit Harry d'une voix faussement terme.

- J'pète les plombs, putain j'pète les plombs, j'pète les plombs, putain j'pète les plombs, j'ai tout perdu, ma femme, mon gosse et mon job. Alors j'ai plus rien à perdre…

- Allez, c'est reparti pour un tour, grogna Miss Jackson Five.

- Couché Dumby! hurla Harry dont la tour Eiffel avait perdu de sa superbe.

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça, Harry. Ce pauvre vieillard est malade tout comme toi je te rappelle.

- En parlant de ça, dit Harry en baissant le volume de sa voix, il m'arrive de me réveiller certains matins et de me dire que je n'ai rien à faire ici. Je ne me sens pas malade pour tout te dire.

- Bah c'est rien. Moi aussi ça m'arrive d'avoir cette impression.

- Et tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre?

- Pas plus que ça…dit-elle pensivement.

- Il m'arrive encore souvent de croire que je suis un sorcier et que j'étais le sauveur du monde et que, tu vas me prendre pour un dingue, le docteur Voldy était le méchant.

- Oh le vilain pas beau, éclata de rire la jeune femme.

- Oui je sais c'est complètement délirant.

- Eh oui, tu vois bien que tu as ta place ici et puis le docteur Voldy est tellement au petit soin avec nous, c'est complètement invraisemblable.

- Mouais, si tu le dis…

...

Pourtant, Harry avait toujours un doute. En plus, il avait vu quelque chose de très étrange il y a quelques jours de ça. Le docteur Voldy était venu en pleine nuit dans sa chambre, jusque-là rien de bizarre. Harry avait fait semblant de dormir histoire de voir ce qu'il était venu faire en douce. Le docteur s'était soudain mis à murmurer quelques mots en regardant par l'unique fenêtre condamnée de la chambre.

- Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, mes fesses…

Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ces mots quelque part. Et puis quelque chose de plus étrange était arrivé mais Harry s'était rassuré en se disant que c'étaient les médicaments qui lui avaient donné cette hallucination. Il avait vu le docteur Voldy sortir un bout de bois de sa poche et, comme par magie, son verre s'était rempli d'eau tandis que quatre pilules blanches étaient apparues sur sa commode.

- Fait de beaux rêves, Harry…avait-il susurré dans son oreille avant de quitter sa chambre.

Depuis ce jour, Harry avait un doute. Et depuis ce jour, Harry avait décidé de ne plus prendre son traitement, histoire de vérifier son doute. Et cette nuit-là, c'était Harry qui s'infiltrait dans la chambre du docteur. Les portes de l'établissement étaient fermées, mais le jeune homme avait réussi à voler deux trombones d'une des infirmières et avec un peu de pratique sur sa propre porte, il avait trouvé comment les utiliser pour ouvrir une porte. Toutes les serrures des dortoirs étant les mêmes, il n'eut aucun mal à entrer dans la chambre du docteur Voldy qui était profondément endormi dans son grand lit. Harry observa la chambre avec curiosité et trouva sa blouse blanche posée sur une chaise. Il fouilla les poches et découvrit le fameux bout de bois. Son cœur s'accéléra alors que le doute se faisait encore plus présent dans sa tête. Il n'osa toucher cet objet étrange et alla inspecter les tiroirs d'une commode de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il découvrit tout un tas de fioles étranges dont l'une qui avait un nom bizarrement familier: Polynectar.

- Polynectar?

Et là Harry comprit que tout était vrai. La magie, la guerre, Voldy qui en fait s'appelait Voldemort. Cet hôpital était un leurre.

L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne savait plus comment fonctionnait la magie. Les médicaments devaient faire encore trop effet pour qu'il se souvienne de tout. Néanmoins, il se dit que c'était son unique chance de sortir tout le monde de là. Il ignorait si ces infirmières étaient également manipulées par Voldy mais il allait bien vite le savoir. Il alla prendre le bout de bois, convaincu que c'était la chose à faire. Une sensation étrange comme des fourmillements lui traversa le bras en prenant l'objet et cela le rassura sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il alla ensuite voir Hermione dans sa chambre.

- Hermione, réveille-toi!

- HARRY!

- Merde, fais chier, Potter…

- Hein? Non, Hermione, ne me dis pas que c'est Malfoy?

- Désolée Harry.

- T'es dégueulasse sérieux! Tu savais que je rêvais de coucher avec lui!

- Ho ho la trahison! Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre dans cet asile!

- La ferme, crétin! grogna Harry. On a un gros problème…

Mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse continuer, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et le docteur Voldy apparut dans la pénombre.

- Houuu, il a l'air menaçant comme ça, le gentil docteur Voldy, s'extasia Drago en empoignant ses bijoux de famille. Il est tellement sexy!

Hermione roula des yeux tandis qu'Harry pointa instinctivement le bout de bois vers Voldy.

- Je sais tout, Voldemort.

- Harry, ne commence pas, gémit son amie à la coupe afro, on en a déjà discuté…

Mais le docteur ignora la remarque d'Hermione, tandis que Drago se masturbait lascivement à côté d'elle.

- Comment?

- Je jette mon traitement dans les toilettes depuis quelques jours.

- Je savais qu'un Oubliette aurait été plus simple mais je trouvais ça tellement ennuyeux. Enfin, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas?

- Harry, de quoi il parle? demanda Hermione, l'air inquiète.

- Han sa voix est tellement…

- La ferme, Draco. pesta la jeune femme. Alors Harry?

- J'avais raison, Hermione. Il est méchant.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire démoniaque.

- Ma parole, il est cinglé…dit Hermione, visiblement effrayé maintenant.

- Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire? Je suis sûr que tu n'es même plus capable de jeter un sort…

- Euh, Abra Kadabra? dit Harry plus incertain que jamais, comme s'il attendait la confirmation de Voldy.

Le docteur explosa d'un rire tonitruant ce qui eut l'effet de réveiller le personnel de l'hôpital.

- Docteur Voldy? Est-ce que tout va bien? demanda une des infirmières avant de voir Harry avec sa baguette pointée dans la direction du docteur.

- Oh par Merlin! Il sait tout?

- Je sais tout, dit Harry sans conviction.

- Oui, un Abra Kadabra et le tour est joué, se moqua Voldemort les larmes aux yeux tant la situation était amusante…de son point de vue…

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et tenta autre chose.

- Abba Kebaba?

Voldemort se roulait maintenant par terre, sous le regard médusé des infirmières.

- C'est pas Avada Kedavra? demanda Draco d'une voix innocente. Juste une intuition comme ça.

En voyant Voldemort s'étouffer dans son rire, Harry savait que cet obsédé du sexe avait vu juste. Voldemort tenta de se relever mais Harry plus rapide.

- Avada Kedavra!

Mais le sort ne fut pas assez puissant car Harry ne se souvenait plus à quoi il servait et l'intensité n'y était pas.

- Bon assez joué! Tuez-le! s'écria Voldemort aux infirmières qui brandissaient déjà leur baguette.

Et là, L'instinct d'Harry prit le dessus. Il sentit une envie de tuer et tenta le coup.

- Avada Kedavra!

Voldemort alias docteur Voldy venait de s'écrouler sur le sol, mort. Les infirmières se dégonflèrent et disparurent dans un « pop ».

- Putain, mais c'est quoi cet asile de fous? s'exclama Draco les yeux exorbités.

- Allez, on quitte cet endroit, dit Harry, pas le moins du monde gêné d'avoir tué Voldy. Il sentait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Mais pour aller où? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, ma mémoire n'est pas encore très fonctionnelle…

...

Et voilà comment Harry réussit à vaincre Voldemort.

Pour expliquer comment ces pauvres sorciers se sont retrouvés dans cette situation, les livres d'histoire racontent ceci: Voldemort avait réussi à capturer les plus fervents résistants de la guerre pour les enfermer dans Poudlard, transformant cet endroit en hôpital psychiatrique. Il avait fait croire au peuple qu'ils avaient été exécutés et tout le monde s'était plié à son pouvoir.

Mais deux ans après, Harry trouva la force d'accomplir son destin et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Les infirmières qui étaient des épouses de Mangemorts furent arrêtées tout comme leur mari et tous furent enfermés à Azakaban pour une éternité.

Quant aux fameux résistants de cette guerre, tous redevinrent sains d'esprit et essayèrent tant bien que mal d'oublier cet épisode humiliant de leur existence. Tous, enfin presque. Le pauvre directeur de Poudlard était malheureusement réellement devenu sénile. Mais bon, à son âge, les gens étaient plus que tolérants lorsqu'il pétait de nouveau son câble…


End file.
